The Forest Of Doom - Part 2
This is the second part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Lucilla and Johnny finish shopping at Yaztromo's and head into Darkwood Forest where they encounter a talking crow and a pair of Orks. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * Yaztromo * Crow * Eye-Gouger * Craig Plot Previously... Johnny was quite alarmed when he woke up. He was expecting to find himself in his nice warm bed...but instead...thankfully he wasn't that high up in the tree when he fell out of it. On hitting the ground he dusted himself down and looked around. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining. There's a road in front of him. He follows it for a while, until he sees a sign that reads "BEWARE! DRAGON!". His curiosty peaks and he quietly and carefully heads off the road. After a short stroll he sees a cave. It's full of skeletons. And Lucilla! Looking around the cave you see a few items, lost by dead warriors who have clearly come to face the dragon. You each claim a sword, scabbards, a backpack, and some leather armour. Lucilla finds a Potion Of Skill. You both head back to the road. Soon you encounter a dying man in the bushes. He is small, old and with a great bushy beard, his face contorted with pain. He's clearly been shot with two crossbow bolts which have pierced the chain-mail covering his stomach. The road goes off ahead, and there's no sign of Bigleg's attackers. Maybe he had managed to escape them when he collapsed? The man is a Dwarf called Bigleg. He was on a quest to find a hammer and found himself attacked. He asks Lucilla and Johnny to find the hammer, which is in Darkwood, and take it to Gillibran, Lord of Stonebridge. He says its will unite his people against the trolls, and that they will be well rewarded. He has a map of Darkwood which also points the way to the home of Yaztromo, where they can buy magic items to aid them in their quest. Bigleg unclips a pouch from his belt and hands it to Johnny, it contains the map and 60 gold coins. Bigleg opens his mouth to start another sentence, but nothing comes out except his last dying breath. In time you reach Yaztromo's Tower. As Lucilla rings the bell, a shiver runs down her spine and she realises that the loud 'bong' invades a deep silence, which she had not noticed before. There are no birds or animals to be heard. You both wait anxiously at the door and hear slow footsteps descending stairs from the tower above. For a moment you hear keys jangle in the door, and then the door opens. You are faced with a old man, with long white hair and a flowing white beard. A pair of spectacles balances on the end of his nose as he regards you with kind eyes. He, Yaztromo, invites them in and heads up the stairs. Yaztromo: Well, come in, and shut the door behind you. Once upstairs, Yaztromo points over to a piece of framed parchment hanging on the wall. Yaztromo: You'll find all the prices just there. All the instructions for use are written clearly on the labels attached to the items. If there's anything listed that you can't find, or if you have any questions, just let me know. You both look at the list... Lucilla: (lying loudly to johnny) That other guy was selling magics much cheaper. I think we should buy them there instead. Yaztromo: I run a successful business. I don't need your custom. You might also be interested to know that after you leave, my prices are being raised. The King's taxes have taken a toll, so I have to recoop my profits however I can. Now...either decide what you wish to buy, or get out. Now... Lucilla: Can you explain the function of these items? Yaztromo: (sighs deeply) Okay...well...An Apple is a fruit. Armband Of Strength gives you extra strength when you wear it. A Bhea Stone is often used by wizards and witches for communing with spirits and seeing possible futures. Boots Of Leaping help you leap higher. Bread is a food. A Crossbow is a weapon which fires Crossbow Bolts. The edible mushrooms are food. Fire Capsules can be thrown in a row to create a wall of flame as a deterrent. Fire Rod is a magic weapon which shoots flame. Water is water. Wine is wine. Garlic is food but is said to deter Vampyres. Ghost Mushroom is usually used by people wishing to see beyond this reality. Glove Of Missile Dexterity allows you to throw better. Headband Of Concentration allows you to concentrate better. Holy Water can be drank but is also dangerous to Vampyres. Long Spear is a long spear. Net Of Entanglement traps anything you throw it at. Nose Filters stop you from being poisoned by noxious fumes. Potion Of Anti-Poison can be drank to cure you of most poisons in Darkwood. Potion Of Healing helps to heal you. Potion Of Insect Control is an insect deterrent. Potion Of Plant Control is a plant deterrent, since not all vegetation in Darkwood is immobile. Potion Of Stillness helps you remain completely still. Ring Of Light provides you with a source of light when in darkness. Rod Of Water-Finding can be used to find water. Rope is just rope. Snargruff's Rolled Smoking Leaves are a very popular brand of smoking leaves. Johnny: Lucilla, I'll leave what we buy up to you. After careful consideration, Lucilla purchases: Bread, Ghost Mushroom, Holy Water, Ring Of Light, Potion Of Stillness, Garlic and 2 Flasks Of Water. She hands over 60 gold. She splits the bread in half and gives half to Johnny. She also gives him the Ghost Mushroom, the Potion Of Stillness and a Flask Of Water. Lucilla puts the Ring Of Light on and she and Johnny put everything else into their bags. Yaztromo: So...why are you heading in Darkwood Forest, if you don't mind me asking? Lucilla: We are on a mission Yaztromo: Ah, a quest. Well, good luck, and don't forget, you can pop back at any time, as long as you have coin or something good to trade. You both leave the room via the spiral staircase, say your goodbyes and exit the building. Outside in the bright light you notice the dead quietness again. A narrow path leads northwards from the tall grass surrounding Yaztromo's tower into the dense undergrowth of Darkwood Forest. You are standing outside Yaztromo's tower, next to a wooden post for tying a horse. To your north, there is a narrow path leading from the tall grass surrounding the tower, into the dense undergrowth of Darkwood Forest. To your south is a road leading back the way you came. In a few strides you are both surrounded by the tangled forest; stones and knotted roots seem to conspire to trip you both up. The air becomes moist and unpleasant, and without Lucilla's Ring Of Light, you'd both be in a deep gloom. Eventually the path forks on either side of a huge old tree. One path goes to your left, and one to your right. Johnny: Lets go left. The narrow path continues to cut its way through the tangled forest. Strange animal cries and noises echo through the trees. At last the path widens to approximately a metre across. Soon you arrive at a moss-covered wooden signpost, on top of which sits a large crow. The arms of the signpost read 'North' and 'East'. Just as you are deciding which way to continue, you hear the words 'Good morning.' Lucilla tries to figure out where the noise came from. It seems to have come from around the direction of the signpost, but all you can see is the crow looking down at you inquisitively. Lucilla: (to the crow) Did you just speak? Crow: Well, there's no-one else here, is there? Where are you both heading? Lucilla: Nowhere for now. We're just looking for something in Darkwood Forest. Crow: What are you looking for? I know this forest pretty well, maybe I could assist you? Lucilla: A hammer Crow: (confidently) 1 gold piece will buy my advice. Lucilla: We don't have any gold coins, but we have an invisibility potion. Crow: Sorry, that's no good. I need 30 gold coins, so that Yaztromo will turn me back into a human. Johnny: After we find the hammer, we can help you find some gold coins. I'm sure there's plenty hidden in the forest Crow: No. Forget it. I've trusted people before. Johnny: Lucilla, any ideas? Lucilla takes Johnny aside for a moment. Lucilla: (whispers) What about your gullibility spell? Johnny: (whispers) good thinking Lucilla I knew you'll think of something. Johnny uses his gullibility spell on the crow You point your hand at the crow and exclaim "CREDULITATEM!" Crow: What did you do that for? Almost seemed like you're trying to do a spell on me! Lucilla: No...we were doing a spell to make it easier to find coins in the forest, but I guess you don't want to look for coins with us then? Crow: Oh right. Yeah okay, and when you find me just one coin, i'll help you. Lucilla looks for coins in the area. Johnny helps Lucilla look for coins Just as you are both deciding where to look first... Crow: Wait a minute! You DID cast a spell on me! I believed you! Well, I don't believe you now. You'll probably just keep all the gold you find for yourself anyway. Well i'm off! And with that he flies off. Johnny: Let's keep on following the path, we might see the crow later. You continue on eastwards. The path continues to cut its way through the dense undergrowth and you both feel a little claustrophobic with the trees overhanging you on either side. After a while the path turns sharply to the left at a tree bearing strange fruit. Lucilla reaches into the tree and plucks a pear-shaped fruit which is purple in colour, and places it in her bag. As you both follow the path, you hear voices arguing in a strange language coming from the trees to your right. You both step off the path and sneak through the trees. In a small clearing amidst the trees you see two small creatures with warty skin, dressed in leather armour. They appear to be arguing over who should be in charge of the rabbit which is being spit-roasted over an open fire. They spot you! They cease their argument and draw their short swords. As the creatures charge at Lucilla and Johnny, Lucilla draws her sword and Johnny casts his "Awesome Fireball" spell. Johnny's fireball hits the creature on the right, but seemingly has no affect. The creature on the left reaches Lucilla as she swings her sword at him. He deftly deflects it before swinging his sword back towards her. She likewise parrys the blow. Whilst this is happening, Johnny is attacked by the creature on the right, who slashes his sword at him. Johnny manages to dodge the attack. Lucilla attempts another swing of her sword at the creature on the left, but he parries. With a cry of "OBSTUPEFACIO!", Johnny casts a paralysing spell at the creature on the right, but something goes wrong and it instead hits...the creature that Lucilla is fighting. Johnny draws his sword but is caught off guard, and though he attempts a parry, the creature slashes at his leather armour. The first blood of the fight. Lucilla stabs her sword at the creature attacking Johnny and it drops to the floor. Dead. The other creature remains rooted to the spot. Unable to move. Lucilla slides her broadsword back into it's scabbard and then snatches the short sword from the paralysed creature. Holding the short sword in front of her, she checks to see if he's holding anything else. She finds a small knife. Lucilla gives johnny the short sword and search the other creature, she keep an eye on the paralysed creature during this. The creature, like it's comrade, is wearing leather armour and a metal helmet. A short sword lays at it's side and searching it's pockets you find 7 rusty nails. From the campfire you can smell the rabbit's flesh start to burn. Lucilla gives the short sword to Johnny so he now carries two. She leaves Johnny watching over the paralysed creature whilst she goes to the campfire. At the campfire you find that the rabbit has started to burn slightly. Around the campfire some logs have been arranged as seats. On the floor near the fire you find a bag containing an ornate iron key and a silver necklace. I throw dirt on the fire till it goes out, and then take the necklace and key and put them in my bag. Suddenly the creature that Johnny has been watching dives at him. He quickly dodges it and it crashes into the ground behind him. Johnny quickly puts both of his short swords at the back of the creature's neck. Johnny: Don't move. Lucilla has ran from the fireside, transferring the knife to her other hand as she drew her broadsword. She stands over the creature with her sword pointing at it. There is nowhere for the creature to run. Creature: Let me go! Lucilla: who are you? Creature: I am Eye-Gouger of the Darkwood Orks, you human scum. He spits on the floor in disgust at you. Lucilla: where were you headed? Eye-Gouger: None of your business. Lucilla: I'll have to kill you if you don't answer my questions Eye-Gouger: (sighs) Weren't heading nowhere. Just out doing some robbing and killing. Lucilla: What was the other one's name? Eye-Gouger: Craig. Lucilla: And he was just out doing some robbing and klling? Eye-Gouger: YES! Johnny: Lucilla, somehow I don't believe him. I think they were here looking for something. Lucilla: (to Eye-Gouger) We don't believe you. Eye-Gouger: Fine...Fine...I'm looking for um...a magic...lamp... Lucilla: What for? Eye-Gouger: Er...it um...it will bring peace to the land? Lucilla: Hmm, are you sure it's not a hammer that you're looking for? Eye-Gouger: Yes! Yes, a hammer! That's right! Lucilla: Who else is looking for it? Eye-Gouger: Um...you? Lucilla swings her sword at the Ork's neck, severing it's head from it's body. It rolls across the forest floor as jets of crimson spurt from it's neck. Meanwhile, a gush of green vomit splurges from Johnny's mouth as he doubles over on the floor. That was a bit much for him. Previous Part The Forest Of Doom - Part 1 Next Part The Forest Of Doom - Part 3 Previous Episode Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Speaking In Tongues Category:Fighting Fantasy